Beloved Mother, Lost Lover
by Mistress Mills
Summary: Hook goes to pay his respects to his lost ally, thinking back on their first kiss.


**I don't own OUAT**

The coffin was beautiful, made of the finest polished wood. Of course, he wouldn't expect anything less from Regina as her last gift to her mother. There was a little plaque on its side: _Cora Mills, Beloved Mother_. He bit his lip, looking down at the coffin. He could still turn back. He could walk right out of the room; try to forget this woman who had ruined his life. Rolling his eyes, he turned to leave, but was stopped as he raised his hand to open the door. Her ring. She had given it to him long ago, a sign of their 'partnership'. More like his servitude.

He went back to the coffin, lifting the heavy wood that veiled him from Cora. It had been a few weeks, and Tamara and Greg were watching him like a hawk. It was surprising he was still able to come here. But he had to come. Once he found out... he knew this moment would come.

She was just as beautiful as she had been in life. This was likely also Regina's doing. He could make out a vague blur in the air around her body, going out about a half an inch. He assumed it was some kind of preservation spell. If so, it was working perfectly. Her always-pale skin still held some life, a light flush in her delicate cheeks. Ruby-red lips were still perfectly vibrant, a gentle smile crossing them. Chocolate hair was splayed out around her, smooth and beautiful with its gentle waves. He reached down, rubbing a piece between his thumb and forefinger. Just as soft as he remembered.

His eyes traveled across her body, eyes narrowing at the clothing she wore. A black dress with matching cloak, a silver clasp holding it together at the neck. Regina must have found the outfit along with the rest of Cora's supplies. He had seen it before, of course. He had taken it off of her, in fact. 28 long years before, when he had been her little pet and she his partner in crime. His eyes fogged over with a thin veil of tears as he gazed down at her, remembering the first time he had seen her in this ensemble.

_ He stepped out from behind a wall of hearts, the rhythmic beating of hearts making him antsy. All he could do was be thankful that Regina had finished talking to her mother so soon. His eyes flickered down to the coffin before him, and he waved his hand, offering it to her._

_ "What happened? You didn't kill her." Cora's light palm rested on his own, and she moved into a sitting position, a bright red rose in her free hand. She dropped his as soon as she was sitting up fully._

_ "There's been a change in plans." He glared at her. A long-term arrangement was not what he had expected from this. She was not a woman he wished to stay around for long; this had been a one-off alliance. He would help her kill her daughter, and she would help him to kill the crocodile. There couldn't be a man in the world that was mad enough to stay with this woman for an extended period of time._

_ "What would that be?" She paused for a moment, considering. Finally, she seemed to come to a decision, raising her eyes to meet his._

_ "My daughter's curse is coming. We have to prepare ourselves" He nodded, not stupid enough to defy her. His hand was offered to her once more, helping her to stand in the hard stone tomb. _

_ "Of course. How shall we prepare?" She stepped out of the tomb, her gown hitching up to her thigh. His eyes took note, devouring each inch of flesh while it was exposed. What was he doing? This was the Queen of Hearts, not one of his usual bar whores. He could not look at her like that; it would get him killed._

_ "Is our ship nearby?" He nodded, trying to ignore her casual use of the word 'our'. This was the one thing he had that was completely his: not stolen, not shared, and most certainly not a piece of their deal. _

_ "Follow me, your majesty." He wrapped his left arm around her, gently touching his hook to the small of her back to urge her forward. They walked in silence for a moment, not awkward per say, but not entirely comfortable either. "What exactly will we be doing on my ship?"_

_ "Our ship will sail to a nearby island, a small one, if possible. I will cast a protection spell there to prevent the two of us from being sent to this new world. I am not ready to give up my magic just yet." Hook nodded, allowing the silence to continue this time until they reached his ship. He swung up onto the ship, his ship, kicking down a thick wooden plank for her to board it on, offering his hook as a railing for her. Heaven forbid his queen should trip._

_ "Alright, lads! Off the ship!" His crew poked their heads out from their hiding places, staring directly at Cora, and not making a step in any direction._

_ "But, Cap'n..." One of his men stepped out, walking up to him boldly. "Cap'n, we're in the Evil Queen's realm. You know as well as we that she don't like us pirates." Hook smiled, clapping the man on his back._

_ "Brilliant point, Starkey," The man beamed, pleased that his easily-angered captain agreed with him._

_ "Knew you'd understa-" Hook cut him off, digging the tip of his hook into the rugged man's back._

_ "But I was not asking for any debate on the point." He grabbed the man, shoving him off the side of the ship to splash into the water. "Anyone else have something to say?" _

_ The men all ran off the ship, some muttering 'No's, some still gawking at the woman Hook had brought on the ship. She was not his typical woman, and certainly not someone they would need to leave the ship for. Certainly this woman could not be a strong lover, much less one that pleased him enough to send away his crew. Even so, they would not ignore a command from their captain._

_ Once the men were all gone, Cora looked at him approvingly. Her gloved hand touched his slightly, just enough to get his attention. She had it instantly, but she did not move away from him._

_ "Very well done, Hook." He nodded, moving past her to the edge of the ship, lifting the anchor. _

_ "Thank you, your majesty. Shall we go?" She stopped him as he was on his way to the wheel. _

_ "Not just yet." One arm found its way behind his head, holding it lightly. The other wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her. "I am aware you did not want a long-term arrangement with me. I believe there is a way for me to sweeten the deal for you." _

_ She rose up slightly on her toes, and kissed him softly. Eyes widening, he let his body take control, his hand reaching into her well put-together hair. She would just have to redo it when he was done with her. His fingers entangled themselves in the soft strands of hair, softer than he'd imagined it could be. His hook rested itself on her thigh, and he pushed her back against the mast of the ship, kissing her senseless. When he was finished, he pushed her back against the mast once more and went over to the wheel, starting to steer it towards a nearby island. _

_ His head was buzzing from the kiss, lips still tingling from the loss of hers. He tried to concentrate on the trip ahead of him, but couldn't help himself as his eyes darted over to see her leaning back against the mast, panting heavily. Her pale face was flushed red, and her perfect lipstick had been smudged. Her tidy little hairstyle had been pulled out of place, the usually tightly woven strands hanging down her back instead. _

_ An overwhelming sense of pride overtook him as he watched the Queen of Hearts just as easily overpowered as any other woman. But her power was what made him want another taste. Many more, in fact. And many more tastes he would get out of her. After all, it was the newest amendment to their deal. He stayed with her longer... and he got to have her body. One of the best deals he'd ever made. _

When he was brought back to reality, fresh tears fell. She wasn't going to come back to him this time. He'd never get another kiss, another touch. She could never again torment him. It should have been a day of celebration, his liberation day, but he couldn't help it. Being her toy had changed him. One thing was certain. He could not betray Regina now. Unless she provoked him, he would protect her with his life. Cora's daughter. It would be his gift to her. He bent down over her limp form, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Their last.

"Good bye, Cora."


End file.
